


The Rules of House Elves

by ShivaVixen



Series: For Want of a Master [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of a Minor, Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Blend of books and movies, Experimenting with writing styles, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, House Elves, I was sleep deprived when I got the idea, Kreacher helps raise Harry, Mistakes were made, More characters to be added, No character bashing, Pure blood propaganda, Sirius will eventually feature, a lot of speculation and headcanon, abuse of house elves, heavily AU, nothing is foolproof, sleep deprivation might be insomnia, smart people can be stupid at times, speculation about how House Elves work, twisted logic, use of fantasy slurs, you all must suffer with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaVixen/pseuds/ShivaVixen
Summary: Kreacher is alone, his mistress is dead, his favorite Master is dead, the other has been locked away, so what’s a house elf to do?In one reality, it’s wallow in misery and failure.In this one, it’s find the young godson of the locked away ungrateful master and try to raise him the house elf version of the pure blood way.It goes better and worse than he planned.





	1. Kreacher and the Boy Who Lived

Kreacher was at a loss. His Mistress has died, Master Regulus was long gone, and his disreputable master Sirius had been locked away. 

Who did he serve now? There were no heirs, were there?

He couldn’t go to former Mistress Andromeda, she had been disinherited, Mistress Bellatrix was in Azkaban, and Mistress Narcissa was married and had enough house elves for her needs.

Truthfully, Kreacher didn’t want to leave No. 12 Grimauld Place. But what should hedo? 

Even Mistress’s godchild did not require an elf, being dead from an attack years ago in Diagon Alley.

Godchild... Kreacher got up. Master Sirius, while removed from the tapestry had not been legally removed from the family. And he remembered he had brought the papers to his mistress’s portrait, the papers that had claimed the betrayal of his godson. 

Except a quick glance at the official and more legal family tree (the tapestry was for show) showed that Master Sirius and his godson were still there.

Master Sirius didn’t matter, but the godson... he was of the Potter family, descended from the Peverell’s, an ancient family and the Blacks had married into it the more than once. He would be an acceptable master.

He simply had to find him.

It wasn’t hard. House elves used something similar to the notice me not charm, so Kreacher was able to go unnoticed as he searched. As the godson of a Black, with even the slightest trace amount Black blood, Kreacher just had to focus on the thin connection the young boy’s magic had to his own. It lead him to a muggle neighborhood, and rather impressive blood wards that surrounded one house.

Observation soon revealed that protected or not, this was the worst place for a young wizard. The seven year old was scrawny and in danger of punishment every time he mentioned anything regarding magic or imagination. 

Even worse, they treated him as a house elf! Kreacher was horrified to see the space where the child slept, while spacious for a house elf, was not suitable habitation for an heir to the noble house of Potter, and especially not for one allied to the most ancient and noble house of Black.

Kreacher would not remove the boy, yet, but he would do his best to make his life a little bearable... food when he was forced to miss meals would be a good start. 

First he would have to make himself presentable, a better pillowcase, and a quick cleanse, and then a quick check on the kitchen before he could use it again. (Doxies has taken up residence in the cupboards.) He couldn’t apparate directly to the house unless he was in view of it due to the ward, but that was a minor issue.

It was only when he was in the cupboard with the little boy, who’s eyes were a brilliant green and were currently staring at him in shock, that Kreacher realized he hadn’t really considered that the boy might not know anything about Magic or the ‘Wizarding’ World.

“W-who are you?” The boy asked in a whisper, glancing at the door.

“My name is Kreacher. I am a house elf, sworn in service to the house of your godfather, who is unable to care for you.” Kreacher saw the boy’s bafflement. “I’m here to help you. You need to eat.”

“I’m Harry Potter... thanks for the food.” The young boy ate quickly and mostly silently. “This is amazing!” Harry has whispered within the first few bites, and Kreacher felt his heart swell. 

The dish was mere table scraps compared to what the boy should be eating, and yet he treated it as if it was the best dish of his life. Kreacher would have to take care not to get a swelled head.

“I have a godfather?” He asked once he finished.

“Master Sirius Black. An ungrateful son to my mistress, but he would be here if he could.” He’d loved the Potters despite their flawed blood, there were pictures and letters that had come to no. 12 along with the rest of his effects upon his incarceration. They were mainly about the Potters. If he’d betrayed them, it was not willingly.

Kreacher paused at that thought, before dismissing it, he didn’t care about ungrateful Master Sirius, but this little boy who carefully stacked the utensils on the plate ... he might be a good master, in his own way. He certainly needed nourishment for his magic to grow properly.

“But you’re looking out for me?” Harry sounded like he wasn’t sure.

“As best I can. Meals when you miss them, mostly.” Kreacher needed to study the ward some more before he thought about taking the boy away.

“Thank you.” 

Kreacher was not prepared for the hug, and he froze. It was NOT proper AT ALL for a master to hug a house elf, but he would explain those rules another time. Once he was let go, Kreacher quickly collected the dishes and left.

He needed to think through their next encounter, boundaries must be established and explained.

... And he would not yet tell his Mistress’s portrait, loyal as he was, the portrait did not have the true magic of his mistress, he did not have to actually do anything she ordered.

(In the back of his heart was the hope that maybe someday Master Harry would be able to find a way to destroy the locket Master Regulus died for.)


	2. Kreacher and the Dangers of Muggle Schooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kreacher gets a lot of new information he doesn’t really want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a no dialogue chapter as I wanted to experiment with doing a no dialogue chapter.

Master Harry was a conniving child. Kreacher was almost proud, except he’d managed to close the loopholes on several of the rules that Mistress had given him while opening several others up.

Kreacher had told Master Harry that House elves were not to be hugged and usually not touched.

Master Harry then decided that as he was a child, Kreacher should allow himself to be hugged until he went to school when he was eleven. 

Kreacher did not follow the logic, at all. 

Then Master Harry forbid him from what the young master described as ‘calling others bad names’!

Thankfully, statements of fact weren’t included, so he could continue calling Master Sirius ungrateful, but he couldn’t use the words ‘freak’ ‘bastard’ ‘mudblood’ and ‘stupid’. He was sure Master Harry would eventually add more to them.

Kreacher blamed the muggle school for this. So he followed his young master to find out what the muggles were teaching him.

He ended up learning about the different food groups, proper nutrition for growing children, and that lack of nutrition wasn’t just bad for the growth of their magic but also their height and bones. 

As well as their eyes, when the nurse discovered that his young master had been faking being able to see the previous year. 

All the new information certainly changed the types of meals Kreacher would make for his young master, but it also brought up old memories.

He’d always done what Mistress told him, assisting in the punishment of the ungrateful master Sirius, usually guarding the food so he couldn’t sneak snacks when he’d been sent to bed without supper.

When things had escalated after Master Sirius’ sorting and then the entire year before he ran away, Kreacher had also assisted in more physical punishment then as well, not quite understanding why Master Sirius would not fall in line.

According to some of the muggles, this was considered abuse, not disciplinary action. Kreacher didn’t understand what the difference was and it would be a long time before he would.

In the meantime, he got the revenge his young master should have by making the bullies loose various items throughout the day.

Helping Master Harry would be easier if his young master was his only master ... he’d have to look into a way to get rid of Master Sirius.


	3. Kreacher and the Summer of Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Technically Kidnappings, based on the definition of taking a child without permission of the guardian of the child)

Once the horrible muggle school let out, Kreacher found out that his young master was kicked out after breakfast and not allowed back in the house until dinner unless he was made to do chores. 

After a few days of cautious observation, noting the slight fluctuations in the wards, Kreacher returned to Grimauld place and cleaned out the downstairs of any pests as well as changed the sheets in Master Sirius’s bedroom. 

The next time Master Harry escaped his cousin and his little gang, Kreacher appeared next to him.

“Master Harry, would you like to come with Kreacher? Kreacher has a safe place for young master.”

“Ok, but I have to be back for dinner.” Master Harry readily agreed.

Kreacher took him to the kitchen of Grimauld place, where snacks had been set out.

“Where are we?”

“Young Master is in the House of Black, Master may explore the downstairs, and nap in Master Sirius’s room.”

“Do you need any help cleaning?” Master Harry asked as Kreacher began clearing plates.

Kreacher almost dropped the plates. “Kreacher cleans this house, Master Harry, this is a safe place for young master to relax!”

“Okay.” Was what Master Harry said, as he took his empty plate to the sink.

Kreacher shook his head. “Kreacher will show Master Harry around.” 

His Mistress’s portrait was displeased. “The child of a blood traitor and mud blood! How dare you bring him here!”

“Mistress is a portrait, Kreacher is serving ungrateful Master Sirius’s godson.” Kreacher explained.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Madame. Kreacher said I’d be safe from my muggle relatives here, they don’t like magic.” 

“A wizard raised by muggles?! Was there no proper family to raise you?!” Mistress was horrified, if there was something worse than mudbloods to her, it was muggles. “Even with your diluted blood ... muggles... if only I could leave this portrait!” She burst in distress.

There had been a mistake made in the commission of the portrait, a rare mistake, brought on by the fact that the pure blood artist had been elderly with a slipping memory but Walburga had turned her nose up at the assistant helping as they had been a mud blood. As a result, though her portrait had activated she could not leave it to visit other portraits in the house, nor could they visit her.

It wasn’t healthy for a portrait, and Kreacher feared his Mistress’s sanity would deteriorate.

“Madame, it’s okay.” Master Harry soothed. “You can teach me!” He suddenly lit up. “Kreacher says I need to learn how to be a proper wizard, but I’m not allowed to even think about magic at home. You must know lots about being a proper ... person... please?” He hesitated, looking unsure.

“...” Mistress Walburga looked at Master Harry for a long moment, considering. “You’re polite enough, though you clearly don’t know proper etiquette.” She sniffed. “I won’t teach you while you’re wearing those rags, Kreacher! Do we have any robes that will fit him?”

“Yes, Mistress, Masters Sirius’s and Regulus’s clothes still have their preservation charms active.”

“First lesson, child, House Elves, while they can charm them to clean, cannot touch clothes. This would disrupt their magic. Kreacher, show him where to find clothes, while I plan out the lessons.” Mistress ordered, and Kreacher led Master Harry up the stairs.

Master Harry was frightened by the heads of the good elves on the wall. Gripping onto Kreacher as they passed them.

“Wow.” Master Harry looked at Master Sirius’s room. Kreacher directed him to the trunk that held Master Sirius’s old clothes. 

Master Harry picked out a black robe with green embroidery. They were a little big on him, but nothing like the muggle hand me downs had been.

Mistress approved. And so a plan was set.

During the summer, Master Harry would spend the day at Grimmauld Place, an hour of lessons before lunch, and another hour of lessons after. If he was not working on home work or assigned reading, he was in his godfather’s room, reading the old correspondence and staring at the pictures that were scattered about. 

Eventually, Master Harry started writing and drawing to Master Sirius, a stack of letters that he never asked Kreacher to send began to build up on the table.

Kreacher would take him back home for dinner (if the muggles let him eat it) and he would sleep there.

This was all well and good, and the blood wards weren’t affected by Master Harry’s removal from the area, but Kreacher felt something had to be done about ungrateful Master Sirius ... and to do that, he would have to go to the blood traitor, the disinherited former Mistress Andromeda. She would’ve had a career in the ministry if she hadn’t chosen a muggle born and having its child.

She would know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that the reason Walburga (Sirius’s mum) doesn’t leave her portrait is because her own hubris insisted that only a pure blood would paint her portrait and they muffed it.  
Because we see other portraits moving around between paintings, but never hers.  
I also think that the reason her portrait is so unhinged is because she can’t leave it to interact with others, and so her portrait became an exaggeration of her worst traits and made her completely unreasonable by the time of OotP.   
She’s still going to be a pure blood maniac, but a little more like Lucius and Narcissa, instead of a banshee.  
... At least around Harry. Everyone else she’d like to see dead.


	4. Kreacher and the Lack of a Conviction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few minor things a competent Auror would have checked.   
I know it was a war time situation, and Sirius was hysterical (the laughing) and probably said something like ‘James and Lily died because of me’ which might have been taken as a confession.  
An actual trial would have cleared him, but since Crouch was in charge, well ... canon happens.

Andromeda Tonks was not a woman who startled easily.

Having the House Elf of her pure blood Aunt suddenly show up during the winter holidays, (startling her daughter who ended up with her leg in a small waste bin) was a shock. 

The reason for it, however was even more of a shock.

“Sirius was never convicted?!”

“Kreacher cannot understand. If Master Sirius has been convicted, this would have said so.” The parchment had the legal status of the Black family. “Kreacher can’t fully serve Master’s godson like this, the bond parchment is also intact.” He pointed to the parchment, which was basically a magical contract to be a godfather. 

Master Sirius had been determined to be a good one and had used a traditional magical contract despite his distaste for Black family traditions.

“... Andy?” Ted asked softly.

“Oh ... oh Merlin ...” Andromeda breathed.

“Mum?”

“They never convicted him, Sirius never got a trial, the bond parchment... he never betrayed his godson...” Andromeda breathed. Her favorite cousin could be innocent... “I have to ... I have to think this through, I have to get more proof.”

“What do you need?”

“Time, I just need some time. Thank you Kreacher.” Andromeda was gone.

Kreacher watched her grumpily. He’d wanted her to help dissolve his bond to Master Sirius so he could make a stronger bond to Master Harry.

Well, he supposed Master Harry would benefit having Master Sirius around if former Mistress Andromeda got him out of Azkaban... he’d give her the time she requested.

Kreacher returned to Grimauld place, making sure he had enough to make snacks for Master Harry.

He would not check in for several months, and therefore was not aware of Andromeda talking to a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Or how Pettigrew and Master Sirius’s wands were checked, revealing that the spell that cracked the ground was Pettigrews and Sirius only defense and a warming charm had been used. 

He was not aware of Scrimgeour and Bones removing Master Sirius from Azkaban to question with Vertiaserum, or that Crouch was made a scapegoat when the lack of a trial came to light. 

And Kreacher only discovered that Andromeda had bundled Sirius to her home to force him to recover and regain strength when the house elf arrived there and saw him on the couch talking with Andromeda.

“Master Sirius is free now?” 

“What are you doing here?” Sirius snarled.

“Easy, Sirius, Kreacher is the one that revealed you were innocent.” 

“What?”

“Ungrateful as always. I’m sure Master Harry will be pleased to know he can meet his ungrateful godfather soon.” Kreacher grumbled, “I will be bringing Master Harry’s letters now.” Kreacher left before Master Sirius could say anything. 

Upon arriving at Grimauld place, Kreacher snapped at the large stack of letters and drawings Master Harry had made for his godfather, sending them to Master Sirius.

His job done, Kreacher began making the snacks Master Harry would need to eat. Despite his best efforts, the filthy muggles were still managing to make his Master miss a meal or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popular fanon has Andromeda a lawyer. I went with her planing to join the ministry under her family’s plan, but ended up falling in love with Ted and jumping ship to have kids with him (and got disinherited as a result).   
She could become a lawyer now, but she has been putting it off, this might be the push she needs to resume getting a career.


	5. Kreacher and the Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... this chapter should have gone before the other one. The one before, I mean. Another experimental chapter with no dialogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should try to sleep, but my brain won’t turn off, so you get this nonsense.  
Sorry.

Now, there were two versions of why House Elves served wizards.

The pure blood version was that they were meant for servitude and existed to serve their family, and that giving them clothes would severely weaken them, maybe even to the point of death.

The other version that was written down in more neutral books were that House Elves had gravitated to habitations the same way Wood Elves gravitated to trees and goblins gravitated to metal deposits, and had for the most part willingly entered into contracts that had allowed them to live with wizards in exchange for room and board as well as mutual protection.

Naturally the contracts were warped over time to the point where the pure blood version was the only version that was ever recounted and only someone truly dedicated to research would ever find the original contracts that actually had protection for House Elves written into the clauses.

And while Master Harry was taught the pure blood version, the History of Magic textbook he found contained a tiny little blurb about the original version. Which Master Harry promptly showed Kreacher with a promise to protect Kreacher should he ever need it.

In fact, the History of Magic, though not without the author’s bias, was fairly neutral in its presentation of history.

And any student would swear that it was so neutral as to be a dull read, but Master Harry could often be found reading it, and some of the other textbooks he’d found in Master Sirius’s room.

The lessons brought up other things that had previously not been considered by Kreacher.

Kreacher had promised Master Harry that this was a safe place where he would not be harmed. As a result, he could not (would not) punish Master Harry when Mistress’s portrait demanded it when Master Harry had made a mistake.

This lead to her not speaking to either of them for over a week. It would have been longer, but Master Harry had used the time to decorate the area across from the portrait with child drawings and eventually the portrait was once more desperate to interact again with someone.

It lead to the only apology that the portrait of his mistress would ever make. 

While Master Harry was a curious child, he was hesitant to actually ask questions, it lead to a few close calls with the cursed books in the study, before Kreacher and the portrait got him to start asking some questions.

Mostly clarifications to things that the portrait and Kreacher had thought he’d known despite being raised by muggles.

By the time muggle school came round, they adjusted the schedule to Harry coming over on weekends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I’m not sorry.


	6. Sirius Black and the Long Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets a POV chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thinking of changing the title from ‘the Rules of House Elves’ to ‘For want of a Master’ since ... well, there’s now ten percent more of a plot to this.
> 
> Thoughts on titles? Cause my other consideration is ‘Kreacher’s Masters’ ...

A part of Sirius had resigned himself to eventually die in Azkaban. Had resigned to the realization that no one was coming to help him, and that he had failed in keeping his family safe.

So to be suddenly removed, a potion shoved down his throat and a series of questions by a former fellow Auror who was now head Auror and a woman he had known in passing as part of the law department ... a large part of Sirius had fully expected to be chucked back into Azkaban.

He might have even said something about it aloud, but he wasn’t sure. 

What he was surprised about was Andy being there, as well as her husband, and the two of them taking him home and shoving him into a shower then bed.

It took him a week to finally realize he was free and he wouldn’t be going back to that prison. He might have cried in Andy’s arms out of pure relief.

“Harry, where’s Harry?” Sirius asked the next morning.

“He was taken to his muggle relatives, last I heard ... No one knows where.” Andy admitted. “I want you to stop looking like a ghoul before you try looking for him, which means you need to actually eat something.” She glared at the plate in front of him.

Sirius blinked at it, not having noticed the plate at all. “Have I not been eating?”

“Not as much as I would like. You were ... a right mess this past week.” Andy sighed. “I’m sorry it took me so long, between raising Nymphadora and chasing off reporters that wanted to know what it was like having Bellatrix as a sister ... I just...”

“I don’t blame you. You got me out.” Sirius smiled. 

“I know that trick, who do you blame?” Andy looked a little amused as Sirius gnawed on the sausage he’d picked up. She waved her fork at him.

It took him a minute to remember that he could use utensils now and that he must’ve been using his hands the past week. His hands shook as he gripped the fork and knife to actually cut up his food.

“Crouch. Dumbledore, occasionally. Mostly Pete- Pettigrew, and myself.” Sirius admitted.

“It was a very good idea, not use the obvious choice for the secret keeper ... if you’d have asked me I would’ve suggested the same.” Andy admitted. 

“I should have just done it.” Sirius whispered. “I would’ve died before I betrayed them ...”

“Sirius ...”

“And that was Cassiopeia Hartford, and her new single ‘Selkie Dream’.” The radio announcer’s voice was suddenly loud in the silence. “And now the news, in a horrific turn of events, it turns out that the ministry sent a wizard to Azkaban without even a trial, and it was recently discovered that wizard was completely innocent of any crime!”

“Do we have a name Jack?”

“Not yet, Lynn, but sources say that both heads of the Department of Law Enforcement and the Aurors will be releasing statements this afternoon.”

“Any idea how this could have happened?”

“In the aftermath of You-Know- Who’s defeat, former Department of Law Enforcement Bartimaeus Crouch was criticized for his handling of suspected death eaters, and it seems some poor soul was swept up and lost in the shuffle.”

“Almost 8 years in Azkaban ... can anyone come out of that sane?”

Andy shut off the radio with a slight sneer. “Now they care.” She growled. “I suppose we’re lucky the ministry was able to give us a week.”

“I’m sorry...”

“First Rule of you staying here, don’t apologize. You can apologize to Harry once you’re better and can beat me in a duel.” Andy informed him. “Finish eating, I’m going to set up a couple wards to keep uninvited guests out.”

That afternoon, live from the ministry, both Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour announced that Sirius Black was found innocent of his crimes. 

“But the laughing?”

“Sirius Black identified that the secret keeper to the Potters was Peter Pettigrew, he’d switched places because they planned for him to be the decoy as he was the obvious choice. Once Pettigrew revealed his true colors, including that he was a rat animagus, he escaped killing the muggles and leaving Black to have a mental break down from the betrayal of someone he’d thought would protect his friends. And his later grief was taken as a confession of guilt.” 

Scrimgeour took over. “Black had been an Auror, even with his so called confession, he should have received a trial, but Crouch being in a hurry, chose to throw someone who had passed all the background checks we had thrown at him based on the man’s name. No one on the scene thought to check the wands, all Black’s had was a warming charm he had placed on his godson’s blankets as Harry Potter was transported to safety, and a protego charm. Pettigrew’s wand had offensive spells. We are setting up a department of Aurors and Law Enforcement to go over all cases that might not have been handled properly.”

“You heard it here folks, Sirius Black was found innocent and the ministry bungled his case.”

“I almost can’t believe it, Jack, Sirius Black was innocent and no one came to his defense ... according to this he was an Auror, well decorated with his partner James Potter, to whose son he eventually became godfather too ... and to be betrayed by someone he held as a friend as well ... I’m at a loss for words.”

“You’re not the only one Lynn. No word yet on where Mr. Black is recovering from his ordeal, though sources say that one of his cousins was the one to raise concerns when they discovered that his legal status had not changed to ‘convicted’ while going through old files.”

“We will of course continue to update this story as we get new information.”

Ted turned off the radio to look at them. “Well, that’s not too bad. You might eventually have to make a statement but it sounds like most will be focusing on the fact you were the victim and not someone that cheated the system.”

“I’m probably going to need a solicitor.” Sirius grimaced. He wasn’t too keen on socializing or fending off reporters. “Congratulations Andy, I am un-disinheriting you and making you my solicitor for the Black estate. Have fun.”

“I haven’t... it’s been a while, Sirius.” Andy objected. “I never finished the schooling.”

“Too late, I’m technically family head ... you have to do what I say.” Was the rather childish rebuttal. 

Ted laughed as Andy changed the color of Sirius’s robes to pink, but reluctantly stopped what promised to be a very childish fight.

“Sounds good to me, Andy. You need a challenge other than being married to me. and raising our little Dora.” Ted kissed her hair.

“I’ll see what I can do. Sirius you need a nap.”

“Yes mum. I’ll take it here.” Sirius stretched out on the couch and was asleep in moments still in the bright pink robe.

It was not an easy recovery. Azkaban had greatly changed Sirius, aged him in some ways while he was more childish in others.

Andy had to stop him from accidentally burning himself one night when the temperature dropped and he had desperately started heating random things with a warming charm in a panic.

The amount of chocolate they purchased tripled to account for his nightmares. More than once Andy and Ted had woken in the middle of the night to a grim-like dog sleeping at the foot of their bed, something that both forgave as thankfully the nightmares, and the use of his animagus form to sleep with them, trickled off the longer he lived with them.

But the true turning point in his recovery came the day Kreacher arrived. 

The stack of letters and drawings that landed on the table was large, all of them were dated, but they were proof that Harry wanted to meet Sirius and the drawings immediately had pride of place in the guest room Sirius had taken over.

It was also the first time Sirius had really smiled since he was freed.


	7. Harry Potter and the House Elf of his Godfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter’s seventh birthday brings a house elf. His eighth birthday starts horribly, but ends with a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m bad at timelines by now, but I’m working on it.

Harry could list the things he’d done before that led into him being in the cupboard under the stairs, but the main reason seemed to be his existence.

He breathed too loud, lately, and he was sent to the cupboard without supper.

That all changed the day that Kreacher appeared in his cupboard. It had been late and there was a crack that had sent him scrambling for the light.

Kreacher fed him, called him ‘Master’ and called his relatives muggles.

Kreacher also insisted Harry was a wizard, but Harry wasn’t quite sure of that, Magic might be real, but Harry himself certainly didn’t feel magical. Even visiting Grimauld Place, which always felt like it was full of cobwebs and meeting the magic portrait, Harry didn’t feel magical... he wondered if they made a mistake but Kreacher insisted he knew Harry was his master.

Frankly, Harry thought he had more in common with Kreacher than the lady in the portrait.

He liked the school books, and the history and potions book was interesting, he could probably do potions even if he wasn’t really magical it was a lot like cooking, he thought.

Madame Black reminded him of Aunt Marge with her insistence on breeding and blood lines, but he was sure that the two would hate each other if they ever met.

What he really enjoyed (though he did apologize in his letters to his godfather) was reading the letters that his parents had written about him to his godfather. There were moving pictures of him with his parents, of him being held by the man he assumed was his godfather. 

And one where he was riding a big black dog with his dad grinning in the background. That and the one of his mother laughing as he flew by on a toy broom were ones he put by the bed when he napped at Grimauld place.

It was his luck that the one time he did accidental magic, it was during his 8th birthday at number 4 Privet Drive while he was weeding and Dudley caught him, breaking his glasses and giving him a black eye.

Kreacher immediately rescued him, but he was grumbling and twitchy even as he started cleaning Harry’s face. He’d been like this for a while, but Harry didn’t know what was wrong, Kreacher just assured him that he’d always be safe.

They both heard Madame Black’s portrait begin shrieking, and Kreacher moved to the door to check on her.

That was when a tall man stormed into the kitchen yelling for Kreacher, and Harry reacted with out thinking- he tried to tackle the man away from Kreacher, not wanting his only friend to get hurt.

“Don’t hurt Kreacher you big bully!”

The man went down without much of a fight, looking stunned.

This close, Harry could see his face. The face was the one in several pictures that he been looking at all this time.

“Master Sirius is back.” Grumbled Kreacher. “About time, Kreacher was running out of hints.”

“What is young Harry Potter doing here?” A voice beyond the door asked.

“You’re my godfather? Right?” Harry managed. He could only focus on the man in front of him.

“Yes.” The man nodded. “I’m so sorry it’s taken this long.” 

Harry buried his face into the man’s chest, and felt the man’s arms wrap around him. “Can I live with you?” He didn’t want to go back to the Dursley’s, ever.

“Your parents wanted me to take you in, if anything ever happened to them, I would love to have you come with me.” The man sounded choked up, but all Harry cared about was that he wanted Harry to live with him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Sirius’s POV, then we get back to Kreacher for a while.
> 
> Still debating a title change, or making this a series... coffee wore off, maybe I should eat more spinach?


	8. Sirius Black and the Many Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sirius sees some old faces and tries to figure out how to live again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got a couple nights of solid sleep, which helped. After this chapter we’re going back to Kreacher’s POV.
> 
> I wanted to raise what I think would happen for someone getting out of a joy less place, also, since Sirius didn’t spend as much time there as canon he’s a little less bitter, though not by much.

Sirius had read and re-read his godson’s letters to quite possibly what was considered an unhealthy degree, and one thing kept snagging on his mind- Harry kept describing Grimauld Place.

It was a concern that he couldn’t quite voice to Andy, that somehow his will had partially activated letting Kreacher find Harry, not because she wouldn’t believe him but because she was buried in studying to take the test that would grant her a solicitor’s license and his initial attempt to enter had ended with him accidentally knocking over several books before he even completely stepped through the door and several quills thrown at him.

Apparently, she had decided to take the soonest test instead of the one in the fall, which left her scrambling to get as much done as possible now.

The Black family temper tended to lead to horrible things when stressed, so he’d backed off and worked with Ted on several statements he would have to release to the press.

The first one, that Ted had masterfully wrangled Andy our of her study to go over, merely stated that he wanted to focus on his recovery before he would do any interviews with anyone.

Sirius still ended up sleeping more than he would like most days, and sometimes it was hard to think of anything happy, but he was regaining weight that was lost and while he’d never be tan he had regained a healthy color to his skin. 

Nymphadora was a proud Hufflepuff and greatly despised her first name, Sirius had learned over the Easter holiday, and she was determined to be an auror. (‘Dora’ being a nickname that only her parents were allowed to use, and she wasn’t giving those privileges to Sirius just yet)

Sirius liked his little cousin, her unique abilities had made him laugh quite a few times before she returned to Hogwarts. He was touched when Ted read a letter from her that ‘Hoped Cousin Sirius was feeling better soon.’

His attempts to get answers from Kreacher had the elf use multiple loopholes in his orders, arriving in different parts of the house and then disappearing while leaving letters from Harry before Sirius could find him. 

He’d have to go to Grimauld Place at this point, but wasn’t looking forward to that at all, so he hesitated.

He also hesitated in reaching out to his old friends, for one reason or another they had abandoned him and while a part of him understood, who would claim friendship to a man that had betrayed his best friend?, the greater part of him was reluctant to reach out and find that his only friend had been the one that died.

Ted noticed, and somehow convinced him to come with him and pick up Nymphadora from the station when Hogwarts let out for the year.

Everyone stared at her cry of ‘Cousin Sirius’as she tripped/tackled him with a hug. No one approached him thankfully, and the only one that did get near them was a bemused Weasley who had her tie that she’d removed and somehow lost.

She chattered happily about school still holding onto his arm and grounding him in the present. 

He was not pleased when a week later Alastor Moody and Dumbledore showed up on their doorstep.

“What do you two want?” Sirius glared at the two that Nymphadora had invited in before going to de-gnome the garden.

Ted brought out a set of tea for himself and Dumbledore, and a mug of spiked hot chocolate for Sirius. Moody just drank from his flask.

“To check on you, and ask what your plans are now.”

“Let’s see, I’m alive no thanks to either of you. Crouch may have dismissed my trial altogether but either of you could have pressed the issue. Bellatrix got a trial and she was gleefully boasting about her crimes.” Sirius’s voice was cold. “We were all on edge about a traitor, I understand that, but I still thought I had proved I wasn’t like my family!”

“You had. I’m sorry to say I had been suspecting you largely for those reasons.” Dumbledore admitted. “I hope someday you will forgive me.”

“I wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.” Sirius grumbled, hurt despite himself. “What else do you want?”

“What are your plans regarding your godson?”

Sirius looked at them both. “Considering the will, if he wants to leave whatever family you left him with to come with me, you shouldn’t meddle.”

“For his safety, the blood wards he’s been under will only remain for as long as he lives there.” Dumbledore explained. “I have my doubts about Voldemort’s demise.”

“I will take it into consideration.” Sirius’s grip on the mug tightened. “I will however remind you that even if he chooses not to live with me, he will still be my godson and I am his legal guardian in the wizarding world, not you.”

After the war, several muggle born and half blood orphans that would attend Hogwarts had their guardianship technically transferred to the Headmaster. Harry was considered one of them because the goblins would not acknowledge his muggle relatives as legal guardians (as they were not listed in either Potters’ wills) for the vault and would only release the key to the headmaster a month before his eleventh birthday. Andy had explained as much before she had started studying.

“And I will turn over those rights to you gladly.” Dumbledore assured him. “I’m not your enemy, Sirius.”

“You haven’t proven to be a friend, either. My Solicitor will be in touch.” Sirius couldn’t quite stop the growl in his voice.

“I understand. Might I use your toilet before we depart?”

“Of course, this way.” Ted picked up the tea set on the way. 

This left Sirius and Moody alone.

“If this is Dumbledore’s way of trying to recruit me again it needs work.” Sirius grumbled.

Moody gave a dismissive snort. “The fact you haven’t thrown curses and hexes at us is proof enough that you’ve got a calmer head. What were you thinking going after Pettigrew alone?”

“The same thing I was thinking when James got stunned on that raid. ‘I’m not letting him get away with that’.” Sirius’s felt his mood darken. “Hagrid wouldn’t give me Harry, and I knew Harry would be safe with Hagrid for the time being, but he wouldn’t be safe for long with that damn rat running around.” He took a gulp of the hot chocolate. “Didn’t expect him to blow the damn street. Didn’t think the shy quiet boy that once watched our backs while playing pranks would stab them when the chips were down.”

“None of us did, we knew he wasn’t the bravest, but we all expected him to run, not change sides.” Moody sighed. “I’m no longer active duty, going to start teaching the new recruits.” 

The subject switch was abrupt. It made Sirius pause. 

Moody continued on. “Gonna make sure there are some decent Aurors before I go into retirement, ... could use a guest lecturer.”

“I’ll think about it, that’s all I can offer you.”

They left, and Sirius took a moment to hope that they wouldn’t come back.

A week later, Sirius was practicing apparition and ended up running into someone at the front gate.

“Sorry about... that ...” Sirius stared at the wizard by the gate. Light brown hair streaked with gray and faded scars on his face. “Remus?”

“Sirius... I ...”Remus looked away. “I came to apologize, I thought you were ... can you forgive me?”

“Considering fifth year, you and Snape are the only ones that get a pass.” Now that Sirius thought about it, that had probably been a factor in Dumbledore’s decision as well. “As long as you’ll forgive me for thinking that you were the traitor.”

“I was infiltrating the different packs, those that were undecided in who to follow... I wasn’t around enough that you’d have thought otherwise.” Remus admitted softly.

It was hard to say who moved first, but Sirius embraced his friend as tightly as he could, and Remus did the same.

“I mucked it all up, I should have just been the secret keeper, never trusted anyone else to do that job.”

“Then Peter might have killed you.” Remus pulled back to look him in the eye. “Sirius, the way the fidelis charm works is if the secret keeper was killed, anyone they told the secret to would become the secret keeper... and you’d have told Peter.” 

Sirius forgot how to breathe as the scenario played in his mind. Telling Peter the House number and then, a spell, a poison, even an actual knife, some way of Peter killing him, maybe even a gloat from the rat about the fate of Lily and James as Sirius died, unable to take it back.

Someone shook him. It took him a moment to realize Remus was keeping him from hitting the dirt. “I’m okay.”

“No, you’re rather not.” Remus passed him a chocolate bar from Honeydukes. “But you’re alive. That’s better than what I thought before.” Remus rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” The rest of the conversation was awkward, each trying to navigate a field of old wounds and bitter memories to try and find some new ground that hadn’t been destroyed. They parted ways with the foundation for a new and hopefully more trusting friendship.

Sirius was tackled by Andy upon his entrance, her test results saying she passed with flying colors in one hand. 

It wasn’t too hard to start taking control of his life again, but if the wards around Harry were to keep danger away, how was Kreacher getting near Harry?

Andy was the one that made the call to go see Dumbledore, the teachers would be starting to get their lists done and checking that their classrooms had all items needed for classes, so unless there was an emergency, Dumbledore should be there as well.

They owled him to be sure, and received a reply that he would be there on the 31st of July. (The skeptical part of him wondered if it was to stop him from going to try and see Harry, his godson’s eighth birthday was something he didn’t want to miss, even with Andy reminding him that Harry was with Muggle Relatives for a reason.)

Of all the people to run into, Sirius could honestly say he hadn’t been expecting to see Snape. But he was there along with McGonagall yelling at Peeves.

Peeves noticed and swooped at him and Andy, throwing vials at them as he went by. 

“Somehow, I thought Peeves had a summer vacation as well.” Sirius informed Andy, who gave an unladylike snort.

“Black!” McGonagall looked surprised. Snape looked like he had bit into something bitter, Sirius couldn’t blame him. “What are you doing here?” 

“Visiting Dumbledore, we’ve got an appointment.” Sirius explained. A lot more calmly than he felt. Too many bad memories featured Snape, neither of them had been saints, but Sirius had briefly tipped scales with his actions in fifth year and then sixth year Snape had begun turning into a worse bully than they had ever been, once he fully committed to the Death Eaters.

Still, if he’d been a spy, he must’ve changed at some point. Maybe. He wasn’t sure if he trusted Dumbledore completely anymore, but he’d try pretending that he did.

“Congratulations on escaping Azkaban, Black.” Snape sneered.

“You too. Hope you never go there, though. Dear old Bellatrix was getting creative with the deaths she was planning for you.” Sirius grimaced at the memory of his cousin’s rantings. “Good luck teaching.” 

Andy pulled him up the stairs and Sirius made it a little ways down the corridor before having to sit down.

“Sirius...”

“I’m fine.” Sirius tried to smile. “Fun fact, after a certain point, along with draining the joy out of you, dementors can make you experience any cruel act you did from the victim’s side. Bullying counts.” He was getting sick of the chocolate, but it was the only thing that helped.

“We can reschedule.”

“No, we need to figure out why the wards Dumbledore says are around Harry are letting Kreacher in.” Harry could be in trouble. That thought was enough to get him moving again.

The ghosts must’ve heard from Peeves he was back, as well as the paintings. They didn’t approach, but he could see and occasionally hear them whispering to the paintings as they got to the Headmasters office.

Dumbledore’s eyes went from twinkling to concerned as they explained their concerns, and showed Harry’s first letter to Sirius where he mentioned that Kreacher told him he was watching Harry on Sirius’s behalf.

“All I can think of is my will may have partially activated while I was in Azkaban, Harry as my godson is my heir, and it seems I wasn’t completely disinherited like I thought I was. So when my mother finally passed...”

“Your House Elf went to the only free Master he had.” Dumbledore finished.

“It gets worse. Harry’s drawings included a tapestry that can only be found in Grimauld Place, meaning either Kreacher is describing it very well,” Andy started to explain.

“Or he’s taking Harry to Grimauld Place.” Sirius took over, “Andromeda doesn’t think I should go there without someone to make sure I don’t do something rash.” 

“Phineas!” Dumbledore called to one of the portraits. “I trust you heard all that?”

“Indeed... and now that I think of it, there’s been the occasional child laughter from my other portrait.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“You’ve been busy. And I didn’t appreciate learning that you allowed the lack of a trial.” The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black admitted.

“Phineas ...” another portrait chided.

“Didn’t know you cared.” Sirius grumbled. 

“You’re a Black, though I may not approve of your actions.” Phineas stated, and then left.

“We best go now, I trust you can enter the house?” Dumbledore stood.

“The floo’s probably disconnected, we’ll have to Apparate.”

“Well, there’s a few perks to being Headmaster. Allow me.” Having them stand on either side of him, Dumbledore apparated out of his office, taking them with him.

Sirius stumbled slightly, looking up just as the home he never wanted to return to appeared in front of them.

“Harry ...” Sirius muttered, running to the door. He’d do this for Harry. 

The shrieking form of his mother gave him a start, but he ignored her, yelling for Kreacher.

That lead to the most important reunion of all, as he was tackled by a tiny child, Lily’s green eyes glaring vengefully out of a familiar, if bloody and bruised face.

And for a little while, there was nothing more important than holding his godson, and all the dark shadows seemed to flee his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many headcanons popped up this chapter, including the part where it might not have mattered about Sirius becoming the secret keeper, he would’ve told Peter who could of killed him or had him killed so that he could technically be the secret keeper (this is what happened after Dumbledore died regarding Grimauld place, if you remember) and still tell Voldemort the location. 
> 
> New plan, this will go until Harry gets his hogwarts letter, then there will be a sequel, possibly a series but we’ll see.


	9. Kreacher and the Reunion of Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plans are made, and information comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains my two cents on why Dobby was able to find Harry.

Kreacher reluctantly added three more settings to the table. He kept a wary eye on them as Former Mistress Andromeda helped Master Sirius clean up Master Harry’s bruised eye.

Albus Dumbledore stood nearby. “What happened, Harry?” 

“I did magic again, I’m not supposed to.”

“Nasty Muggles.” Kreacher informed them. “Said they’d beat the magic out of Master Harry, so Kreacher took young Master.” He got the first course set out. “Starved Master Harry too, Kreacher has been feeding Master the missed meals.” Kreacher glared at Dumbledore who met his eyes for a moment. 

The old wizard frowned. “And how did Kreacher get through the wards around the muggles’ house?”

“Kreacher goes through the gaps, then returns with Master Harry’s permission.” 

“Gaps?” Dumbledore asked.

“All wards have gaps.” Kreacher passed Master Harry’s repaired glasses to him. “The wards blocked magic that would hurt Master Harry, not magic that would help. Wards don’t stop beatings either. Master Sirius will set nasty muggles right?” Kreacher asked hopefully. “Master Harry wouldn’t let Kreacher throw pans at them.”

“We don’t hurt muggles even when they deserve it ...” Master Sirius trailed off as Harry’s muggle shirt slipped, revealing a sickly yellow green bruise on his shoulder. “Let’s eat before we talk anymore.” He recovered awkwardly, helping Harry to his seat while shooting the older wizard a glare. “Also, Kreacher, Andromeda and her family are considered family once more, please listen to them as you would me and Harry.”

“As Master wishes.” Kreacher began fussing over Master Harry’s attempts to get up and help.

“So, Harry, I got your letters.” Master Sirius offered. “They helped me a lot in recovery.” 

“Were you sick? Kreacher said you were unable to come get me, so he was gonna help.”

“Not quite, what do you know about what happened to your parents?”

“Aunt Petunia said they were drunk and died in a car crash.”

The adults all froze. Apparently it had not occurred to them that Master Harry would not know the fate of his parents.

“But Kreacher said they got killed by another wizard, and Madame Black agreed with that.” Master Harry gestured in the general area of the portrait. “Unlike the others, she can’t leave her frame, so I agreed that I would listen to her talk about proper stuff ... she keeps talking like Aunt Marge, though, weird bloodline stuff, but for people instead of dogs.”

Master Sirius gave a bark of laughter. “That sounds like my mother alright, she hasn’t tried to ...”

“Kreacher promised I’d be safe when he brought me here, he won’t hurt me ... also, she’s just a picture, he doesn’t have to obey her. She wasn’t happy when she realized that.” Master Harry admitted. “I hope you don’t mind, I’ve been sleeping in your room...”

“That’s probably the safest room for you.”

The conversation drifted, explaining things that Mistress had told him, Master Harry’s explanation on why he was reading textbooks that Master Sirius had left behind, Mistress Andy explanations about Hogwarts and Dumbledore’s explanation about the subjects.

Eventually the topic swung round to the Muggles Master Harry lived with.

“Now, hear me out before you react,” Dumbledore started. “While you will have to go back to them for the school year because the wards made by your mother will keep you and them safe from bad wizards, you can spend the rest of the summer with Andromeda and Sirius.”

“I’d love to!” Master Harry blurted. “If that’s okay ...”

“We’d love to have you.” Mistress Andy agreed while Master Sirius gave Master Harry a hug.

“Excellent! Now I do believe you had questions about some pictures?” 

And with that Master Harry dragged Master Sirius out of the room.

Kreacher disappeared from the kitchen, but not before hearing Mistress Andy politely asking what Dumbledore was going to do about the bruises.

Kreacher returned to the kitchen with the lord’s ring, a fairly weak magical artifact that would act as a key in certain places, and put it in front of Mistress Andy. “So Master won’t forget it.” 

“Thank you Kreacher.” 

Kreacher headed up stairs. Checking in on his two masters. They were sitting on the floor, pictures spread around them.

“This is seventh year, your father was head boy, we pretty much stopped doing pranks sixth year and seventh year was a little rough.” Master Sirius explained. “I... I can’t remember why he was chasing me.” Master Sirius frowned. “I think I took something of his, or said something...”

“He doesn’t look mad, though.” Master Harry touched the picture. 

“No, he doesn’t. I’ve seen him mad, and that’s not it.” Master Sirius agreed. “Harry, may I ask you something?” Master Harry nodded. “What did you say to Kreacher to make him act so nice?”

“He kept using bad words, so I told him the rules we had at school. No name-calling or bullying, do your best, and listen carefully to directions.” Master Harry informed him. “He still gets grumpy and sad though.”

“Sad?” Master Sirius asked, equally dismissive and curious.

“I don’t know exactly why, but it’s something to do with the door that says Regulus on it.” Master Harry informed him. “He also said that Regulus willed everything to you without telling Madame Black before he died.”

“Regulus did? Why?”

“Dunno. I asked him and he burst into tears then knocked himself out with the poker. I don’t want to ask again... though I did say not to knock himself out ever again.”

Kreacher snuck away, he wasn’t sure what he should do now. It was easier to serve Master Harry when Master Sirius wasn’t around. 

He heard Master Sirius tell Master Harry to get the rest of the pictures he wanted stories from. 

Kreacher didn’t move fast enough, and Master Sirius spotted him. “Still sulking about I see, would’ve been too much to hope you’d stop that habit.” He scowled at that.

“Still ungrateful Master Sirius. Some things never change.” Kreacher scoffed. “Master Harry was in trouble, Kreacher kept an eye on him.”

“And I’m grateful for that.” Master Sirius looked pained at that admission. “Continue to look out for Harry like you’ve been doing, but unless I or someone else asks for you, I don’t want to see you.”

“Kreacher is fine with that.” A split second before Kreacher fulfilled that order, he was tackled in a hug. “Master Harry! You is not supposed to do that!” 

Kreacher couldn’t see Master Sirius, but he was aware of his Master’s laugh.

Moving forward would be difficult, for all parties involved, but that moment was a sign of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I’m not totally rescuing Harry from the Dursley’s.  
I’m sorry, but Sirius is still recovering from Azkaban which means he won’t be able to get full custody.  
He will, however, get partial custody and Dumbledore will be having a nice little chat with the Dursley’s about why one doesn’t try and beat out the magic from a child.  
Kreacher, regrettably, will not be hitting anyone with a frying pan.   
... At least in this story.


	10. Kreacher and the Enjoyable Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreacher observes Harry with a real family.

It was easy to watch Masters Harry and Sirius at the Tonks home without being seen. When he wasn’t cleaning Grimauld Place for better habitation, Kreacher would check on them.

The difference between how they and the Dursley’s treated Master Harry was like night and day. While Master Harry still had some chores, it was the easiest chores, or helping the Tonk’s daughter with hers.

Young Mistress Nymphadora was delighted in being an older sister figure and had promptly taken Master Harry under wing, teaching him how to play gobstones and exploding snap, along with a few other wizarding games, as well as starting his own Chocolate Frog card collection. Her attempts to teach chess did not go as well, as the chess set constantly rebelled against her (rather poor, she admitted) decisions. 

Master Sirius ended up straddling the line of being responsible and joining in on the children’s mischief. It often led him to be ganged up on, and the victim of technicolor robes when the young mistress decided to show Master Harry how a wand worked. 

Master Theodore wasn’t much better once he returned home from his job, but he at least kept an eye on Master Sirius to make sure the other didn’t wear himself out.

It didn’t happen often, but when it did, Master Theodore wasn’t actually the one that noticed first, it was Master Harry.

More than once Master Harry would pretend to be tired, and then curl up near Master Sirius. Coaxing his godfather into resting or telling Master Harry a story about his parents which would help Master Sirius rally.

It was Mistress Andromeda who noticed. And it sparked a debate on which house Master Harry would go in, as in her opinion, that was a slytherin type of cunning.

Master Sirius (to no ones surprise) voted for Griffindor, citing Master Harry’s defense of Kreacher as an act of bravery. (Though he did scold Master Harry for not grabbing a weapon, if he’d been an actual threat to them, Master Harry was too small to do much damage.)

Mistress Nymphadora voted Hufflepuff, saying he was a hard worker and liked helping others.

It was Master Theodore who voted Ravenclaw because of his fascination with the textbooks, as well as the set of Shakespeare that Master Theodore had used to court Mistress Andromeda.

Master Harry was confused.

“Don’t worry, we’re teasing you.” Mistress Andromeda assured him. “You don’t have to choose a house if you don’t want to, we’re just pointing out you would fit into any one of them. Dora’s in Hufflepuff, which is why she voted for that, while Sirius and your parents were Griffindors. I was Slytherin, though now that I think on it, you might want to not go- I’ll explain why when you’re older- and Ted’s just reminding us that there’s one more house other than the three we were in.”

“You’ve got a couple more years before you need to worry.” Master Sirius assured him. “And we will love you no matter what house you’re sorted into, it’s just a fun thing to tease each other about, once you graduate what house you were in doesn’t really affect anything else.” 

“Okay.” Master Harry leaned against Master Sirius, and was then partially squashed by Mistress Nymphadora when she went to sit on Master Harry’s other side and ended up almost sitting on him.

It was inevitable that summer would come to an end, and it was with great reluctance that they got ready to take Master Harry back to the Dursley’s. 

Kreacher had a plan, though, to better protect Master Harry should Dumbledore’s visit prove ineffective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry Tonks being a cool big sis out of my dead hands. 
> 
> Also, I have a lot of issues with Rowling’s timelines... namely that when I try to figure them out, something is always off. Charlie Bill and Tonks in particular seem to be an issue.   
Near as I can figure, Tonks is Charlie’s age, but Molly and Ginny try to set her up with Bill in the sixth book ... and in the fourth book, I think Bill mentions he hasn’t been at Hogwarts since 5 years previous... which is when Charlie technically graduates. (Maybe he was there for Charlie’s graduation?)


	11. Kreacher and the Cursed Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreacher was supposed to destroy the locket from the cave, being incapable of it lead him to try and prove he could be a good house elf for Master Harry.
> 
> The locket is still in the house.

Even with the new changes to their routine, Kreacher still got Master Harry to Grimauld Place on weekends for a couple hours during the school year.

For the most part, the muggles now ignored Master Harry, though they did move him into the small bedroom with broken toys and old books. It wasn’t much better, but they had changed some.

Not enough, though, Master Harry still occasionally went without a meal and no one discouraged muggle boy from bullying him, but Kreacher did his best to keep him safe.

That was Kreacher’s priority, but occasionally, destiny and unfulfilled orderscame back with a vengeance. 

He was cleaning his cabinet when he picked up the locket. He still needed to destroy it. Goblin made things weren’t easy to destroy, and Master Harry was too young to help. 

Kreacher was such a pathetic elf, unable to complete his orders and running to a new family!

-“Kreacher! Stop!”-

Master Regulus would be so disappointed in him!

-“How long has he been like this?”-

-“I can’t get him to stop!”-

Shame on Kreacher for failing! Shame! Sha-!

Kreacher woke up to Master Harry gently sponging his head. “Master Harry?”

“Kreacher, you’re awake!” Master Harry looked happy. “Are you feeling better?” 

Kreacher nodded, and Master Sirius and Albus Dumbledore entered the kitchen. The locket was suspended in a clear floating shield.

What followed was emotionally painful for Kreacher, Master Harry’s hug pinning him from going for the poker as he told them (against Master Regulus’ last order!) about the meeting, the cave, Kreacher’s escape, Master Regulus’ decision and fate, and Kreacher’s failure and desperation to be a good elf to someone.

Master Sirius gave him a tea towel to sob into. Master Harry gently rocked him, both of them showing kindness undeserved!

Master Sirius and Master Harry whispered something to each other before Master Sirius left the kitchen while Albus Dumbledore studied the locket without touching it. Kreacher got hiccups from his crying.

Master Sirius returned. “Kreacher ... I promise I won’t ever dismiss you, and this is still your house to watch over. As proof, Harry and I want you to have this.” It was a silver locket with Master Regulus’ initials written on it.

This locket had been given as a gift for Master Regulus’ naming ceremony. He had never actually worn it.

“An heirloom for Kreacher’s own?!” Kreacher burst into wailing tears again. “Master Sirius and Master Harry are too kind!”

Master Harry put the locket around his neck.

It took a while for Kreacher to calm down and agree that Dumbledore could take the locket to be destroyed. And then he had to take Master Harry back to the muggles. 

When he returned, Master Sirius was sitting at the table, head in his hands. 

“Why didn’t he come to me?” He murmured.

Kreacher had no answer. He just made a mug of hot chocolate and fire whiskey for Master Sirius.

“Kreacher, we need to go through this house and make sure any and all dark artifacts are locked away where Harry can’t stumble on them. The attic should be good for now until I can get them into the vault.” Master Sirius coughed after his first sip of the drink. “I’ll have to hire a curse breaker at some point ...”

“Kreacher will get started right away.” 

“Good, I’ll see if Andy can help.” Master Sirius paused. “And disregard my order about not being seen by me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore has gotten his first clue earlier than expected.
> 
> Kreacher doesn’t get the locket that Regulus made, but he does get a locket Regulus owned.
> 
> I’m kinda enjoying writing something from a limited viewpoint instead of having to explain everything in the story.


	12. Kreacher and the Secret Lives of House Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rampant speculation about House Elves and how some wizarding families get food, because I can’t see certain pure bloods shopping for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I looked up information on House Elves that I probably should have looked up when I started this ... yikes.  
Apparently, House Elves need permission from their masters to breed which is all kinds of ick.   
They live to be two hundred, and there’s definitely a way for them to act out against their masters they don’t like.

A great many wizards and witches who owned house elves would probably be scandalized to know that occasionally, they met up with one another without orders.

Usually the younger ones that, for one reason or another, needed some guidance for cleaning and sought out the older ones for help. 

Other times, they would meet by accident when they were helping their masters with shopping, or had gone shopping themselves for whatever their masters ordered. 

There was a separate section of the market in Diagon Alley for them to do so without being seen by witches and wizards, and if they weren’t given the money (not many were, for some odd reason most masters didn’t trust them with money)a system was set up much like a muggle card system where they would say their masters’ name and the amount and gringott’s would be notified. 

“Is that Kreacher?” An elf that Kreacher vaguely remembered from the wedding of Narcissa Black to Lucius Malfoy that his Mistress had had him help with looked at him curiously. “Dobby hasn’t seen Kreacher in a long time, Mistress thought you were dead!” Dobby was very young and precocious for their species.

He’d grow out of it eventually, but he didn’t seem capable of thinking things through. Or censoring his speech.

Kreacher shook his head as Dobby hit his head against one of several pillars for calling Lucius Malfoy a bad wizard.

“My Master was released from Azkaban after being framed.” Kreacher got the items for a trifle, treacle has been relegated to special occasions as Master Harry liked it so much.

“Dobby heard that-“ and Dobby once again hit his head on the pillar. “The ministry purposefully didn’t give him a trial!”

“Dobby needs to learn how to be a proper elf!” A female house elf huffed. “It wasn’t Master’s fault!”

“My Master is still unhappy with the ministry regardless.” Kreacher grumbled. The female house elf huffed and stomped off.

“What are you wearing?” Dobby noticed the locket.

“Master was grateful, gave Kreacher an heirloom of his family for his own!” Kreacher was proud of that. He would never fully like Master Sirius, who never did what he was supposed to, but he would serve him faithfully.

Dobby wasn’t impressed. “Dobby would like his family to give clothes.” He banged his head on another pillar.

Two nearby elves fainted from that statement.

Kreacher could only stare at Dobby. As much as he disliked Master Sirius, he would’ve never demanded or wished for clothes. His duty was to the House of Black, and his family had taken care of it for almost as long as it was a Family. 

It was his home and Kreacher loved it.

For Dobby to be so open about this wish...

“Are your Masters not your original Masters?”

It happened. While house elves rarely left the home they were born to, they could move with their wizard family, or if a son or daughter went to start their own, the house elf would follow them. Occasionally, as legally they were considered property, they could be traded from one family to another (usually because of a debt), but never loose their connection to their original family.

Even rarer, (Kreacher had only heard of one instance of this) when given permission to seek out a partner, one house elf parent’s bond to their family may be stronger than the other’s, and their contract could be passed down, so they felt more loyalty to a family they never met than the one they were raised in.

“Dobby has always been with the Malfoys.” 

Or Dobby could just be a very odd House Elf. Kreacher collected the fresh fruit he needed. 

“Well, Kreacher will give Dobby a tip. It’s not talking bad if you state a fact.” 

Dobby looked amazed by this.

“Master is often ungrateful, Kreacher knows this, but Kreacher also knows Master is loyal and noble to his family he chooses.” Kreacher explained. One of the fainted elves had started to rouse, only to faint again. “Master Harry is young and not knowing his place yet, but he’s kind and brave.” 

“Master Harry- Harry Potter is Kreacher’s young Master?” Dobby choked, looking awed. Kreacher had to push him out of the way to get more flour. “He’s a great wizard.”

“...” Kreacher listened to Dobby ramble about the stories young master Malfoy occasionally read. All false, but definitely painted Master Harry in a good light.

Had the Potters had a house elf? They’d been blood traitors, but a fairly respected line. 

Perhaps Dobby was descended from a Potter House Elf... would explain plenty.

Kreacher gave up trying to puzzle out the mystery and shoved past Dobby. Who got yelled at by several elves for not shopping fast enough.

Dobby was just an odd House Elf, Kreacher decided as the young elf in question grumbled about not being allowed to handle money proper before returning to shopping. 

Kreacher returned to Grimauld Place to the sound of Master Sirius and Mistress Andy arguing about what sort of boxes would work to store cursed items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Dobby is the House Elf equivalent of the liberal college student freaking out the conservative small town he hails from.
> 
> Years ago I saw a head canon that either Dobby had once belonged to the Potters or his father (also named Dobby) had. I thought it was cute but unlikely, I think Dobby is just the oddball of House Elves.


	13. Kreacher and the Bullying Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where the mention of child abuse is sort of a trigger warning. It’s mentioned vaguely, but I’m still new round these parts and not sure about tagging.

Kreacher glared at his young master’s cousin from his hiding place. The muggle constantly did his best to get Master Harry in trouble... though lately Kreacher had been doing his best to make sure that the trouble rebounded on the cousin.

Except he seemed to have gone too far this time. Both boys were brought before the muggle principal and calls were made.

Master Sirius arrived shortly after the Aunt did. Kreacher hid, debating if he should follow or not for several minutes, before deciding that he should probably be there.

“-What would you know about raising a child?!” The muggle aunt snapped at his master. She was with her glitter covered son on one side of the room, Master Harry, also glittery, was shrinking behind Master Sirius. 

For a split second, it felt like no one was going to breathe.

Master Sirius broke the silence.

“Not much, I’m still learning. However I do know a great deal about being a child and pulling pranks, seeing as I once was the child that pulled pranks and got sent to the office. Now, you’re right, I’m more inclined to believe Harry when he says he didn’t do it, the same way you’re inclined to do the same for your son.” Sirius took a deep breath. “And all due respect, I think you’ve both overlooked something. You said that Harry was the one that pranked Dudley and another boy?”

“Yes, that is what Dudley said.” The children’s teacher agreed.

“Why isn’t that boy here?”

“He wasn’t being disruptive to the class.” The teacher flushed slightly as Master Sirius gave her a look of annoyance.

“Dudley, whose idea was it to use glitter on your crafts?”

“Piers.” Dudley answered without thinking. The teacher’s face became redder at that.

“I see.” The principal sighed. “In the future Mr. Dursley, I suggest you not lie even if you don’t want your friend in trouble.”

“Huh?” The muggle Cousin blinked, before realizing what was happening. “No! It’s the freak’s fault, not Piers!” His attempt to cover just made everything a whole lot worse. 

Kreacher snickered. Master Sirius tilted his head to the sound before focusing.

“We do not call others names, Mr. Dursley.” The principal frowned.

“It’s his nickname for me.” Master Harry spoke up, almost too quietly.

“Regardless, that is not appropriate language.” The principal sighed. “There’s not much left of the day, you may gather your things, including homework, and go home. Tomorrow the three of you will stay in the classroom during lunch and recess and write lines. I must call the Polkiss’s.” 

It wasn’t long before the four were outside, Kreacher behind them.

“Before you start, Harry really didn’t do anything, something else made the glitter explode.” Master Sirius cut off the rant. “I do know what did, so it shouldn’t happen again.”

“Oh? I suppose it was a poltergeist?” The muggle aunt snapped. 

“No. Kreacher, apparently he’s still following Harry.”

“And just what does that mean?”

“... How much do you remember about what your sister told you about our world?”

“Quite a bit.” It looked like the admission pained her, and she glanced around to make sure no one was near.

“Long story short, there’s an elf that looks after my family and he’s apparently decided that Harry needs protection at school. I’ll make sure that something like this won’t happen again.” Master Sirius glanced around, “Do you want me to get rid of the glitter? Harry says you’re not fond of messes.”

“No thank you! Boys, in the car!”

Harry gave a quick hug to Master Sirius and got in the car, the muggle aunt pulling away in a hurry.

“Kreacher, we need to talk.”

Kreacher apparated away before he could finish the order.

He couldn’t run forever, unfortunately. Master Sirius was waiting for him at Grimauld Place.

“Don’t move Kreacher. You know, my memories are rather faded, but I do remember you turning the pranks I tried to play on my family back on me.” Master Sirius sighed. “With the same semi-explosive results.”

“Kreacher is protecting Master Harry!” Kreacher snapped.

“By getting him in trouble? Kreacher, I’m not upset about you protecting Harry, just protect him without getting him into trouble.” Master Sirius sighed again. “And limit the amount of time you spend following him to school. You can move again Kreacher.”

Kreacher scowled at Master Sirius. “Mean Muggles hurt him!”

“And I said you could keep protecting him if you aren’t as obvious about it!” Master visibly struggled to compose himself. “Kreacher ... we can’t take too many risks- Harry has to stay there until we either figure out what Lily did that protected him or if Voldemort is actually dead or not ... and I don’t want them to have anymore reason to hurt Harry like they have. So please be discrete when you protect him.”

Kreacher gave a slight shudder at the name, remembering the trauma he’d suffered from being force fed the potion in the cave and then watching his beloved Master Regulus drown. “Kreacher shall be more discreet in the future. Still think mean Muggles deserve beating.”

“We agree on that.” Master Sirius paused. “How come you never helped me, anyway?”

“Master Sirius said he wasn’t a child and didn’t want Kreacher to help.” Was Kreacher’s honest response.

“I was four when I said that.”

“And again when Master was seven, then eleven, then when he was thirteen-“

“Stop! I get it!” Master Sirius chuckled. “In the future, I won’t mind a little help from you, I suppose.”

Kreacher just nodded. Still an ungrateful Master, but Master Sirius was becoming tolerable.


	14. Kreacher and the Remodeling Of Grimauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get Grimauld Place safe for a Young Wizard.
> 
> It could be going better.

Master Sirius looked exasperated at the mess. Kreacher felt a little sheepish, and the werewolf was on the ground trying to regain his breath, the smoking robes that tried to strangle him lay next to him.

“Kreacher, how exactly were you planning to keep Harry safe?”

“Kreacher is thinking that he’s been lucky Master Harry stopped exploring down here and stuck to Master Sirius’s old room.” Kreacher tugged his ears a little. “Kreacher didn’t know about the robes.” 

“I thought you hated this place?”

“Harry likes it, it just needs a lot of work and he’ll have a place of his own to go to once he turns seventeen and that old blood protection breaks. Also, Andy and I found Regulus and Walburga’s wills, so we can get some of these things out to the family they were supposed to go to. Except the dark and cursed items, those are going to be destroyed... I just need to figure out how ...”

“Could just return them, if I remember right, Goblins don’t really like the way wizards pass down goblin forged items.” The werewolf let himself be helped up.

“Alright, I’ve found all the pictures that go to Cissy, I’m thinking we give the stuff that is supposed to go to Bellatrix to her anyway, I certainly don’t want it.” Mistress Andy entered. “What happened?”

“Cursed Robes and the clock shoots bolts.” Master Sirius sighed. “I think we may have to re-think how long this will take.”

A week later, Master Sirius and Kreacher brought the first set of cursed items to return to the goblins to Gringotts.

“May I help you?”

“Yes, how does one return goblin items that have been cursed?”

The goblin stared at the two of them. “What?” Two of the closest goblins were now staring at him as well.

“I’m cleaning out my parents house for remodeling, and there are a lot of items of goblin make that have been cursed, and others that haven’t been but I’m having issues with finding them for some reason.” Master Sirius glanced at Kreacher who crossed his arms. “I certainly don’t want them, my parents and I weren’t on the best of terms, so I figured I could return them? Somehow? I don’t really know how to do so...”

“Follow me.” The goblin closed his station and led Sirius and Kreacher to the back.

The office had an older goblin, who also stared at Master Sirius as if he was speaking a foreign language.

“How many do you expect to return?” Was the first question that had the conversation moving forward. 

“I don’t know, there are rooms in there that I don’t think my mother ever went into.” Master Sirius admitted. “With the exception of the items that Kreacher has claimed stewardship of, which is mostly the tableware, I believe most of the goblin made and cursed items will be brought to you.”

“... The house elf has claimed stewardship?”

“I promised he could keep some of the non- cursed heirlooms of my house as a reward for faithfulness to my brother. Long story.”

“I don’t doubt it. We don’t have a standard form, do you have a receipt listing the items that you are giving us?”

“Yes, in these boxes you should find these items.” Sirius handed over the parchment and Kreacher summoned the boxes. “Be careful, there are a couple things that try to enchant people to wear them.”

The old goblin and his two assistants did a quick check of the boxes before the assistants loaded them up on a cart.

“Sign the receipt here.” The old goblin still looked baffled by the proceedings, but quickly scratched his own signature under Master Sirius’s. “Thank you for your business, we look forward to working with you again.”

“Thank you as well.” Master Sirius nodded.

(Goblins were not gossips by nature, but the news that one of the old wizard families had and continued to return old Goblin smithed items spread through the bank. Even odder, some of the items that weren’t returned were given to the stewardship of a house elf!)

For Kreacher however, the cleaning continued. Master Regulus’ room was untouched, but Mistress’s old room was cleaned out. 

The Attic was a dangerous place, and at one point Master Sirius had to hire a curse breaker to come and get a cursed chair embossed with goblin silver out.

Rooms that hadn’t been opened in years were cleaned out and sorted. More than one of them had an undetectable expansion charm on them, meaning they held more than expected.

The day Master Sirius went to visit Mistress Cissy, Kreacher tagged along to help.

“Well, you quite surprised us by reaching out like this. My husband and son are out bonding with my son’s godfather, they should be back soon.” Mistress Cissy led them to a sitting room. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“My mother’s Will was finally found. Kreacher?”

A stack of boxes appeared, surprising Mistress Cissy slightly.

“These are most of the things she left to you and Bellatrix. The cursed and dark artifacts were destroyed, but everything else including that enchanted mirror you liked, is yours.”

Mistress Cissy brightened slightly, getting up to look at the box labeled mirror. Master Sirius grinned slightly.

“Why ... you didn’t have to do this.” Mistress Cissy found the mirror, and her reflection’s hair changed into different styles. “I’m sure this was a great deal of trouble for you.”

“Narcissa, shockingly, I don’t have an ulterior motive for this. Give me a few years and I’m sure I’ll find a way to dye your hair again,” the look she shot him was a little more exasperated than it was sneering, and Master Sirius gave a wry smile as he continued, “sorry, bad joke on my part. I do have a request. If he comes back to power, like Bellatrix believes he can ... don’t let your son make the same mistake his father made.”

Mistress Cissy paused, putting the mirror down. “You ask quite a bit.”

“I found out what happened to Regulus. I’d like it if history didn’t repeat here.” Master Sirius leaned forward. “I don’t know your kid, Narcissa, but I would prefer it if I didn’t have to face any children that blindly believed their parents.”

“Still a follower of that old man, then?”

The bark of laughter that caused was bitter. “I’m on my own side, actually, Voldemort killed my best friend and his wife, I won’t serve him, but the Headmaster abandoned me because of my family, so I won’t be jumping straight to him either. He’s useful though.”

“Oh?”

“You know what they say, knowledge is power.” Master Sirius got up. “I better get going. Just think about it?”

Kreacher was almost disappointed when one of his favorites didn’t react. Master Regulus had died because of that horrible wizard! Surely she wouldn’t be the same?

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay? Dinner will be ready shortly.” Mistress Narcissa asked.

“I think I’ll pass for now. I just wanted to get you the inheritance you were owed. If you want to get in touch with me in the future, you should probably send a message to my solicitor, a pleasant witch named Andromeda Tonks.” 

Mistress Narcissa missed a step, but quickly straightened out. “I see, I shall certainly keep that in mind. It was good to see you as well, Kreacher.”

“Mistress Narcissa is too kind.” Kreacher ignored her look of surprise when he didn’t use her nickname. He was upset she wasn’t taking the danger seriously.

This meant he also missed Master Sirius’s look of surprise as well as the look they shared.

“Leaving already?” Lucius Malfoy called, his son and presumably the man they made godfather behind him.

“He was bringing me my inheritance from his mother, Lucius. He has a few more stops to get to.” Mistress Narcissa explained. 

“Isn’t that a job for a solicitor?”

“It’s hardly a hardship to make sure things are going where they’re supposed to go.” Master Sirius looked slightly annoyed. “Then again, I doubt either of you particularly understand that feeling. I’ll see you around.”

Kreacher followed his master out, but glanced back to see the two men getting glared at by Mistress Narcissa.

(Narcissa easily gets an agreement from Lucius, should the Dark Lord return, Draco would be transferred to Durmstrang.) 

The next thing that Master Sirius wanted changed was the heads on the wall ... but there was a slight issue with that. 

“What do you mean they’re part of the wards?!” Master Sirius demanded.

“Good Elves protect their house after death.” Kreacher explained. Not quite understanding the frustration.

“It’s not illegal.” Mistress Andy pointed out, probably to reassure Master Sirius. “Not light magic, since it used several sacrifices, but it’s not illegal.”

“... have I mentioned how much I hate certain members of my family?” 

“At least once every time we work on this place.” Mistress Andy replied, amused. “We’ll have to figure something else out.” 

“Kreacher will get snacks.”

“Thank you Kreacher.” 

(It takes years to figure out how they’re keyed into the wards and protections. It’s even longer to figure out how to get around the permanent sticking charm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague Plot is starting to come together... I think the next chapter will be the last one, and then we move to the sequel! 
> 
> Fun, right? Canon’s going to take a little beating.


	15. Kreacher and Master Harry’s Eleventh Birthday

Kreacher was grumbling. This wasn’t a new thing, but the reason why actually had Master Sirius grumbling as well.

As Master Harry would be going to Hogwarts, in order for the blood wards to last he must spend most of summer, until at least his birthday, according to Dumbledore, at the Dursley’s (Kreacher preferred to call them ‘horrible Muggles’ but he’d finally learned their names) without being taken away for trips to Grimauld Place.

Mistress Andy was exasperated with both of them.

Kreacher once again began stalking Master Harry at the Dursley’s, not pleased at all. Master Sirius had a calendar that was counting down the days. 

Kreacher had followed them when they took Master Harry to the zoo, and had a panic attack when the young master started hissing in parseltongue! None of the Muggles paid much attention, but poor Kreacher was concerned! (He hoped that this meant Master Harry’s muggle born mother was descended from a slytherin squib.)

Kreacher decided not to share that information with anyone, as Master Harry seemed to think it was accidental magic like vanishing the glass.

Kreacher continued to watch as, once Master Harry received his letter, the Dursley’s pretended that he didn’t exist, save to order him around grumpily.

“Go get the doilies from the attic!” The Aunt snapped, and Master Harry went up to attic. Kreacher joined him, making him smile and hug the House Elf. Kreacher grumbled half-heartedly, he was going to miss the hugs.

The attic was a horrid place to be, but Kreacher found the doilies in question.

Master Harry found a box that was hidden in a corner and so thickly covered in dust that he had to wipe the top twice to make out the writing on the top ‘Mother’s Picture Box’ and inside were several wizarding pictures that had young versions of his Mother and a boy he didn’t recognize.

Kreacher took the box to Grimauld Place while Master Harry went downstairs with the doilies.

He cleaned it up a bit, and then placed it with the small amount of Master Harry’s things that were stored at Grimauld Place.

Finally, the day came, and Kreacher was pleasantly surprised that they brought Master Harry to Grimauld Place before going to Diagon Alley.

He fussed over Master Harry, much to Master Sirius’s amusement, before Master Sirius eventually instructed Kreacher to follow them to the Alley.

Kreacher decided that muggle cars were awful and his masters were far too comfortable with such infernal machines. He concealed himself with a grumble, much to Master Sirius’s amusement.

Master Sirius explained as much as he could as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. Mistress Andy just rolled her eyes when he exaggerated the way the shops looked.

Two steps in, and a giant half-breed’s loud greeting had Master Harry almost pounced on by the people inside. Master Sirius kept him close with Mistress Andy politely fending people off. 

Three people stood out, one that Master Harry remembered from a shop (and Master Sirius recognized), another the giant half-breed introduced as a Professor, while the last was a blonde woman that eyed Master Harry in a rather predatory way.

“Wonderful to have you back, Harry Potter, I’m Rita Skeeter with the Daily Prophet. I was wondering if I could get a quick word?”

“I’m sorry, but we’re not going to be doing any interviews for a while.” Mistress Andy blocked her. The air between the two women suddenly seemed colder. “I’m sure we can trust in the integrity of a reporter who knows better than to bother a child?”

Master Sirius led Master Harry away as the large half breed introduced himself as Hagrid.

Kreacher ignored him after that, more interested in keeping an eye on Master Harry during the trip to Gringott’s. Master Sirius ended up talking with Mistress Narcissa outside of Madame Malkin’s while Master Harry went inside and met with Mistress Narcissa’s son. 

Master Harry was perfectly polite, but did get a little annoyed when the boy insulted the halfbreed when he stopped by to talk to Master Sirius, Kreacher’s young Master still holding onto the muggle Rules he’d been taught. 

Master Harry rejoined Master Sirius outside, and Mistress Andy rejoined them from her own errands she had been doing, in time for ice cream, and an explanation to Master Harry about why he was considered famous enough to be asked for an interview.

Kreacher just made sure to send his packages containing the books and clothes back to Grimauld Place. They’d be staying there tonight before going to the Tonks’ place.

Kreacher was not legally allowed in the wand shop, so he helped Mistress Andy run another errand at the market.

When they met up again, Master Harry was red and stuttering because the half-breed had bought him an owl. 

It wasn’t long before they were back at the house on Grimauld Place, and Kreacher could fuss over Master Harry once more, even giving him an extra serving of treacle. 

For Kreacher and his Masters, his decision to go and search for the young master in order to prove he wasn’t a failure of a House Elf had been the best decision he’d ever made. 

(For everyone else in the magical world, it was a questionable decision at best. Though it should be noted that no matter the timeline, things always would get darker before the light returned.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for this one! Sequel will be out soon, the working title is ‘the years at Hogwarts’.  
The pinnacle of creativity, that title.   
This story was written out of boredom with initially very little thought put into it, but it’s something that I enjoyed coming up with and I hope you’ve enjoyed it!


End file.
